


Escort

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Naughty Dreams, Shige is a good friend, Smut, Tegoshi is a good friend, Tegoshi the matchmaker, side ship Tegomass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kato Shigeaki works as an erotic dancer in a nightclub in Shinjuku. Koyama Keiichiro is an ordinary guy who gets dragged along for a night out with an old school friend.





	Escort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiro_nana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/gifts).



> Picture Shige's Escort PV outfit. Just 1000% sluttier. Enjoy~

Koyama stares at the glass in front of him. It's his second drink tonight, and he is not sure if he should have come here in the first place, some nightclub in Nichoume with his old school friend who is clearly enjoying himself more right now. You can't deny the club is classy though, not one of the cheap ones, filled with rich clientele and luxurious enterior, and stunning staff, handsome boys dancing in corners on little stages which are only 1 square meter, with a pole in the middle, and a larger stage made like a catwalk.  
   
" **Club Escort** " the golden sign at the middle of the wall says, embroidered with black roses.  
   
Koyama is only mildly interested, more enjoying the company of his friend he hasn't seen in a long time than the enticing dancers, who do a good job drawing the fine line between vulgar and classy.  
It's about half past one when Koyama wonders if he should get another drink or try to talk his friend into going home when he sees _him_.

  
He comes out on stage, drawing Koyama's attention to him immediately. He is not really styled that much different from the rest of the guys, but there is an aura to him that has Koyama keep watching, actively for the first time tonight. He is rather tall, handsome, with cherry lips and black hair, the silky white promiscious outfit suiting him perfectly.  
   
Koyama feels like he is being visually seduced by a fairy of lust, a dark, promising gaze of dirty pleasure and soft swaying hips and nicely buildt arms which are visibly due to the sleeveless top. The guy isn't showing off as much as the gaudy blonde next to him who is giving 200%, throwing kisses and bending over, but maybe it's exactly this what keeps Koyama interested. Sure, the other guys here aren't ugly either, but this one is so handsome he is lost in staring at the beauty.

Koyama feels like he is pinned to his seat and couldn't get away if he wanted to.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, he appears in his dream, looking even more stunning than he remembers. Rude, Koyama thinks as he dreams about the guy with the heavy eyeliner, kohl eyes staring into him as he himself lays on the bed tied up, the sinful angel straddling him with an intense gaze through his raven black hair, and soon he is grinding against Koyama, moaning, and Koyama can't help but moan too, the sight so alluring and arousing.  
   
The beauty has his way with him as he undresses him further, preparing him and then hovering above him to sink down, rolling his hips just right and riding him slowly and torturously, into bliss. Koyama thinks he might get off from that sight alone, the man's hands splayed on his chest as he archs his back to get something out of it himself, clearly enjoying himself. Koyama gasps when he wakes up with a start, rubbing his head, frowning at the tent under the blanket.

* * *  
   
Somewhere in a cheap appartment in Shinjuku, Shigeaki rolls over in his bed. He shares it with his colleague and ex-lover Tegoshi, who sleeps in other places more than here anyways recently, which also has to do with his new lover, Masuda, some guy with flashy red hair, Shige remembers.  
   
This afternoon, Tegoshi is actually here, sleeping in the bed next to Shige until Tegoshi blinks at some noise from the other half of the bed.  
He perks his ears because he is, truthfully, a little worried about his friend and colleague, but he is also curious. It's a low growl, followed by a soft moan, and Tegoshi smirks.  
   
"Koyama-san" Tegoshi hears Shige whispering this name into the dark, and he has to press his face against his pillow not to laugh out loud.

Shige rolls over again and hugs his pillow, turning his back on Tegoshi, suddenly looking lonely and very sad. It's only then that Tegoshi feels a spark of sympathy for the other man, and his face becomes gentle before his mind comes up with a plan and he snuggles back into his own covers to find some rest for the remaining hours before their shifts start.  
   
* * *  
   
"You know," Tegoshi says when they get up around late evening to get ready, "you need to get laid."

Shige almost spits his drink and his piercing flame of anger is totally ignored by Tegoshi who checks his rather frivolous attire in the mirror, flirting with himself.

"I heard you last night, and took pity. I'll ask my boyfriend if he can find out something for me, he knows a lot of people and I think I've seen him talking to that friend who accompanied your crush that night."  
   
"My.. my.. crush?" Shige gapes.  
   
Tegoshi rolls his eyes as he double checks the eyeliner and fixes his hair with even more hairspray, the darkish blonde strands tugged away with hair pins, the little silver heart earring swaying with his movements.  
   
"You know, that Koyama-san. You moaned his name in your sleep last night."  
   
Shige wants to hide behind something, anything, but Tegoshi stays calm. He turns around with his brightest smile and nudges Shige's shoulder. "Let yourself be helped, man, that's what friends are for!"  
   
* * *  
   
It's about 4am, the club brimming, most salaryman already drunk and obnoxious when Tegoshi pulls Shige behind the red, heavy velvet curtain, waving with his cellphone.  
"Massu-tan just texted me. You're lucky! He said he went to school with said friend, and can help you! He asked him to deliver the message that you desperately want to bang the cutie."

Shige shrieks.  
   
Tegoshi laughs real hard. "Just kidding! He just texted him saying you wanted to talk, calm down, oh my God, Shige"  
   
He pats Shige's shoulder as he slides between the curtain to go back on stage, wiggling his little butt in his silver spacey looking mini pleated skirt and winks. "Let me know how it goes!" And with that, he is gone, leaving a frozen Shige behind who is only brought back to life by their manager, a small angry looking guy in his 50ies, who pokes his pen into Shige's naked arm, telling him not to space out and get his pretty ass back to work.  
  
Shige obeys.  
   
* * *  
   
For a few days, nothing happens, and Shige almost starts to believe Tegoshi tricked him, but he shakes that thought off. Tegoshi might be obnoxious and loud and gaudy, but he is not an asshole. When his phone actually shows he has a new message from "Koyama Keiichiro", Shige's heart starts to beat faster.  
It's break time, and he's out with the others at the back of the club between rusty old bikes and trash cans, a very small and typical alley in this area, and they are leaning against the wall, having a smoke and chatting about annoying pervy costumers.  
   
" _Hello. I hope you still remember me, this is Koyama Keiichiro. I know you probably hear this a lot, but your performance left a great impression on me. I'd love to be able to see you again, and maybe have a talk_."  
   
Shige looks at the text for very long, but Tegoshi is not around, because otherwise he would have maybe tried to read it or point it out in front of the others. He is on a day off today and Shige is kind of thankful, yet he kind of wishes Tegoshi was there to help him what to reply, because he always seems to be so smooth with these things, and brags about bringing people together in front of the staff all the time. Now Shige is just with guys he doesn't really know, people he rarely talks to and new faces, and he excuses himself and steps inside, spending the rest of the evening wondering what to reply.  
   
It shows in his dance though, that he is happier than usual, more confident, and he gets an approving smile from the store manager.  
   
* * *  
   
Koyama is just on his way back home from the conbini when he hears his phone buzzing in his pocket, but since it had begun to rain heavily and he is carrying and umbrella and stuff, he hurries to find a dry place to pull it out. The neon lights mingle in with the puddles of water, creating some sort of otherwordly imagery.  
   
" _Hi. Thanks for your message. I actually do get a lot of compliments, but most are gross and obscene and not as pure and polite as yours. I_ _also would like to meet. Are you free next Tuesday? I have a day off then. Kato Shigeaki_ "  
   
Koyama gulps and smiles, almost dancing the rest of the way home.  
   
"Milk," he calls out as he opens the door, "it looks like I have a date!"

* * *  
   
The next day during noon, Tegoshi and Shige sit in a nearby café, Shige's treat for Tegoshi for helping him out with replying. He did wait to ask Tegoshi for help after all, not wanting to mess up, and ignoring Tegoshi's eyeroll at how he needs to learn to do this alone and that he can't be his babysitter forever.  
   
Tegoshi twirls his spaghetti happily while Shige sips on his green tea.  
   
"It's gonna be okay," Tegoshi smiles, and Shige wonders where he always takes that positivity from.  
   
* * *  
   
When it's Tuesday, Koyama spends way too long picking some clothes, but in the end just throws on a long black and red checkered cardigan, something he feels comfortable with. He makes his way to the arranged spot, a busy shopping mall entrance full of school girls looking for sale items.  
Koyama leans against one of the greening fences since the only two wooden benches are packed with mothers with babycars and happy couples.  
   
Kato Shigeaki is punctual, and his personal clothing style elegant and casual, and Koyama thinks this also suits him very well, but then again, he likes to think that anything looks good on this man.  
Shige approaches Koyama with a smile and a bow and after some awkward greeting, they decide to find a quieter corner in the café next to some students with their tablets and grandmas with their afternoon tea.  
   
"I'm happy we could make it," Koyama says as he nervously sips on his tropical whatever drink, he didn't really pay attention while ordering.  
Shige smiles and Koyama instantly relaxes.  
   
"I am usually not allowed to date costumers," Shige says honestly, "but I figured you're an exception, because it was a one time thing for you, right? Your friend dragged you along."

"Ah, yeah, but I'm glad he did," Koyama finally puts the drink down as Shige's phone beeps.  
   
"Ah, I meant to mute that, sorry."  
   
"It's fine," Koyama says and slumps back into the brown couch as Shige mutes the phone but reads the message anyways.

" _Don't ruin it. I'm counting on you. Can't afford another sleepless night because of you_ " The text from Tegoshi says, followed by a lot of emoji and kissy faces.  
   
Shige makes a face and puts the phone away.  
   
"Everything okay?"  
   
Shige laughs. "Yeah, it's just my colleague asking if we're not banging already." He lowers his voice and his tone is darker, and it gets to Koyama immediately.  
   
"Sorry. I was just kidding. My colleague has a strange sense of humor and since I started living with him, I think I adapted it."  
   
"You're living together?"  
   
"Yeah," Shige explains, "But we are just friends.. now"  
   
Koyama sighs and Shige chuckles. "You know, your reaction now was kind of cute."  
   
Now Koyama is the one to make a face and they both laugh before they decide to pay and take a little walk.  
They stop by a nearby park which is huge enough to find a quieter corner to talk and more free benches. It's spring and everything is in bloom and Shige takes in the fresh air, enjoying the contrast to the otherwise cramped locations he is usually at.  
Over the tops of the trees, they can spot the higher buildings of the city, and Koyama blinks against the sunbeams which are already warm.  
   
"It's really nice here," he says and Shige nods.  
   
"I like.. your outfit" Koyama suddenly says and he doesn't even know where it came from, but Shige chuckles.  
   
"You mean this or the one in the club?"  
   
"Both actually"  
   
"It's our special selling point, those" Shige crosses his arms over his head, leaning back and closing his eyes, enjoying the sunshine on his face. Koyama looks at him, thinking he has got really nice arms.  
   
"I bet a lot of people like them"  
   
"I often get obscene comments about them," Shige says, "but I learned to ignore them."  
   
"Mhhh," Koyama says, not knowing how to keep the conversation going.  
   
"You like it, too, don't you? On me?" Shige grins a bit.  
   
"I do," Koyama admits and shuffles some dirt away with his chucks. "I.. dreamt about it the other day"  
   
"Oh, really?" Shige sounds genuinely interested.  
   
Koyama blushes.  
   
"Can you.. tell me?" Shige's deep and dark voice is suddenly closer as he leans in, and Koyama looks at him until Shige seems to snap out of something.  
   
"Sorry.. I kind of automatically switched into work mode"  
   
"You know how to turn your costumers on very well"  
   
They both laugh until Shige says "But I really mean it. I would like to hear it. If not here, then maybe... at my place?"  
   
A crow makes a lot of noise which Koyama is thankful for but then he nods and they get up, Shige showing the way.

  
   
Shige's appartment is tiny like most of those around here, but it's surprisingly neat and tidy and well-organized, with a lot of books, Koyama notices as he slips into some slippers in the wooden hallway.  
   
"I mostly clean up after my roommate Tegoshi, because he is kinda messy, and I like it tidy," Shige explains Koyama's curious gazes.  
   
"The soccer ball is his, that's his hobby or something"  
   
Koyama nods. "And where is he today?" He tries to ask casually, but Shige grins anyways.  
   
"Out all day banging through the whole appartment of his new boyfriend Masuda probably. I texted him I planned on inviting you and he just said bye and have fun"  
   
Koyama humms and looks around some more as Shige walks around the counter to make some tea, and they sit down on the only couch, Koyama suddenly feeling tense.  
   
Shige seems to notice because he gets up again and walks around the couch, both hands on the back rest as he leans in.  
   
"I'm also nervous to be honest," Shige purrs, "but I'm glad you came. Tea is ready"  
   
"I don't want to be rude, but I couldn't care less about tea now," Koyama whispers as he tilts his head, and his lips are captured by Shige's in an instant, the feeling of finally being alone together riling Koyama up and he boldly slides his hand into Shige's hair until Shige grabs his wrists and pins them down, Koyama gasping at the turn things are taking, not unwelcomed, and Shige climbs over the couch and straddles him as they continue making out before breaking apart, both gasping for air.  
   
"Fuck.. I mean.. I usually don't take things so fast.." Koyama sits up a bit and Shige aswell, chuckling as he takes a sip of tea.  
   
"Hmmm" he says and eyes Koyama like a prey on his couch, willing and ready to be ravished.  
   
"You wanted to tell me about your dream," Shige reminds Koyama before sliding next to him, one arm around him, and Koyama blushes.  
   
"I thought you had forgotten"  
   
"Uh-uh"  
   
"Well, we were in some bed and.. you were on top of me and" Koyama realizes it is much harder to talk about these things than to dream them.  
   
"and?"  
   
"You .. were.. riding me" Koyama finally gets out as Shige's hand disappears between his thighs, rubbing determindly and Koyama's head falls back almost automatically as Shige attacks his neck with little bites, nibbling on his earlobe.  
   
"Sounds hot" Shige purrs into his ear, "I think I would want to do that..."  
  
Before Koyama knows, Shige's lips are on his again.  
  
Shige's kisses are nice and slow, sensual and alluring, and they take their time, so much that Koyama's head is almost spinning and he feels slightly wobbly on his nice when Shige breaks away, luckily he's laying on the couch. Shige's eyes are dark but gentle, and suddenly it's Koyama who is pushing forward, two hands against Shige's chest as he sits up, one hand sliding into Shige's hair as their lips meet again, and Koyama looses all sense of time.  
   
When Shige's hands slip between Koyama's shirt and his skin, Koyama gasps, taking Shige's hands and stopping him, the other looking at him in surprise.  
Koyama blushes. "I .. Would you.. I mean.. the outfit.."  
   
Shige snickers. "You want me to put that on for you? Kinky"  
   
Koyama let's his fingertip slide down Shige's chest, and now Shige is the one to gasp. "You don't have to, of course."  
   
"Hmm" Shige purrs as he gets up, pulling his shirt over his head and heading for the closet in his bedroom.  
   
Koyama spends a few moments waiting on the couch anxiously, rubbing the back of his head when he hears a voice from the other room.

"Come" Shige says, and Koyama gets up, making his way into the dimly lit bedroom. His eyes take a while to adjust, but then he spots a white sparkly figure approaching him, the rounded hat worn sideways just like in the club, and some soul music playing in the background.  
   
Shige lays his wrist on Koyama's shoulder and begins to dance, swaying his hips softly from side to side, and Koyama follows, a bit awkward at first, but then Shige leans in and whispers into his ear. "Is this what you had in mind?"  
   
Koyama smiles. "Pretty much, yes."  
   
They dance like this for a while, gracefully, never breaking eye contact, and Koyama is a bit hesitant at first until Shige tells him it's okay to touch.  
Shige moves in closer, and Koyama mets him, and they both gasp when they feel the friction, and Koyama feels bolder, hand sliding around to grab Shige's ass.  
   
The outfit is pure sin, a low cut white cropped top that leaves little to the imagination, and with every second move, Shige's soft and pretty nipples show, his nicely buildt chest and his collarbones, which he especially likes. Each of the dancers had a bit of a saying in the design of their personal outfit, even though the general theme was predefined. For Shige, he had decided on this, smooth material that complimented his features, and a pair of shiny silver hotpants that were so tight that it was breathtaking to look at. Usually, he was also wearing something like a jacket, which he had not bothered to put on now.  
   
The hand of the arm that's lying on his shoulder is now starting to explore, and Koyama feels rough fingertips brushing along his neck and he leans forward, their lips brushing and they lay their foreheads against the other, swinging to the beat and the fingers of Shige's other hand dig into Koyama's hipbones.  
   
"Fuck" Koyama manages to breath against Shige's lips, and Shige captures his lower lips with his teeth, slowly tugging on them.

"Kato-san," Koyama whispers, and Shige smirks.  
   
"Call me Shige, that's easier," Shige says.  
   
Koyama nods and then Shige is moving away from him only to be back again after two seconds, pressing up against him and grinding and Koyama thinks his legs might give out any minute. They maneuver to the bed and then Shige is above him and it's just like in Koyama's dream, only that it's _real_.  
   
The hat had fallen off but they don't care and Shige is a fantastic kisser and his hair smells so nice of Pineapple Shampoo.  
   
"Do you want me to tie you up like in your dream or rather wait with it?"  
   
Koyama's heart skips a beat at the wording of "wait" because it implies a second time.  
He considers, and then says "I rather wait" and Shige nods. He is sitting on Koyama's lap, and Koyama all but raises his arms over his head to at least create the illusion of being confined.  
They get him out of his shirt and pants and then Shige is back, and he keeps on dancing on top of Koyama, hips grinding down, and then he is touching himself, with his eyes closed, his hands slowly undressing himself, sliding down his neck and collarbone and over his chest and Koyama watches.  
   
"Can I call you Kei?" Shige asks as he pushes forward and they both moan.  
   
Koyama nods and Shige smirks, sliding off Koyama smoothly to return with a few items.  
The only thing he is wearing now are the tight hotpants and he makes a good show off showing off when he takes them off.  
He opens the tube and coats his fingers and brings one between his legs, making sure Koyama is watching. Shige is _dancing_ on top of Koyama and his lips part as one finger presses inside and he feels Koyama's gaze on him, enjoying the power he has over the other man.  
   
He gives it his most seductive dance he has ever danced, another finger joining and then he opens his eyes, handing Koyama the condom.  
  
Koyama rolls it on but still doesn't back out of the illusion of being restricted, hands grabbing onto the headboard as Shige slowly sinks down on him.  
  
"You feel fantastic, Kei," Shige whispers, "is it like in your dream?"

Koyama shakes his head. "Much better," he utters, "you're stunning"

Shige smirks as he pushes down hard and they moan loudly.  
  
"Ugh, there," Shige falls over and braces himself on Koyama's chest as he whispers into his ear. "Move"

Koyama nods and begins to thrust up, hard and fast, and Shige whines in pleasure.  
  
"So close," he purrs darkly into Koyama's ear and Koyama grunts, nearing the peak rapidly himself.  
  
Shige is so so tight and hot around him and he falls helplessly over the edge, pounding into Shige who muffles his noises against his neck.

"Oh God," Koyama pants as Shige pulls back, sliding forward over his chest, his own arousal in his hand.  
  
"Can I taint you?" Shige asks, and Koyama nods, never having done that before but as he watches Shige starting to jerk off himself on him, he watches with fascination. But it's not the fact that Shige is pleasuring himself, it's more like the way he looks right now that has Koyama staring.  
  
The way his cheeks are flushed a pretty pink and how his black hair is messy and attached to his forehead and how his lips are parted when he pants as he comes, several streaks obscenely splattering on Koyama's slender torso.  
  
It takes a few moments for Koyama to come back to this planet and he blushes deeply when Shige elegantly falls down next to him.  
  
* * *  
  
A few days later, Koyama still hadn't heard from Shige and had been too much of a coward himself to pick up his phone and text him. What if he bothered him? What if this had just been a one time adventure for Shige? The guy who worked as a dancer, who was so handsome that he could have another pretty guy every night. Those were the thoughts that bothered Koyama when he lay on his futon, staring at the ceiling, petting Milk lost in thought.  
  
It was late evening and Koyama was about to go to bed when he heard his phone beeping.  
  
" _I'm sorry I haven't been writing you. Would you like to meet next weekend? Shige_ "  
  
" _Sure._ " Koyama types, >I can't wait to see you again< he types but delete the text. Too clingy, he thinks, and types again. >Let me know when you are free< His thumb presses delete again. " _I'm looking forward to it_ ," he finally types and goes to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
When they do meet, they go out to grab some italian and ice cream, take a walk in the nearby park and then end up in Shige's apartment again. To his surprise, Tegoshi is there, running around looking for something.

"Don't mind me, I had just forgotten something, I'm out in a minute," he explains, a huge black bag over his shoulder. "Staying over at Massu's again tonight." He pats Shige's shoulder with a cute knowing grin as he passes the startled pair in the entrance. "Have fun"  
  
And with that, he's gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"You know, Shige," Tegoshi says a few weeks later, after some more visits and random sleepovers, "I've been thinking of moving out. I am more at Massu's anyways, and you could offer your boyfriend to move in with you."

Shige's features lighten up. "You think he would do that?"  
  
Tegoshi smiles a confident smile. "I've seen the way he looks at you."  
  
Shige smiles shyly and invites Tegoshi out to dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
It's summer and Koyama and Shige are in an amusement park somewhere in the outskirts, trying out different rides and while taking a break, Shige brings up the topic.  
  
"I think it's a good plan," Koyama smiles, "but I have a cat."  
  
"No problem," Shige says, "you can bring it with you."  
  
Koyama smiles happily and leans in a bit, laying his head on Shige's shoulder just quickly when noone's around.  
  
They walk home, Shige's home, together, and it's so cheesy how the sun is setting behind the skyscrapers.This evening, it's Koyama who cooks for them, Nabe, and they're sitting peacefully around the small table when they hear a key in the door.  
  
"Tego said he'd be at Massu's tonight. Maybe he forgot something" Shige says and Koyama nods.  
  
When the door opens, it is actually Tegoshi, but he's very silent and his head is hanging down and he is in tears.  
  
Shige jumps up. "Are you crying?"  
  
Tegoshi sniffles as he puts on his slippers. "It's fine. I just..."  
  
Shige pulls him into his arms before he can say anything else and Koyama then realizes that they have a connection and a deep friendship that has a long history much longer than his with Shige. He remembers Shige mentioning Tegoshi being his Ex, and he lets his spoon sink down on the plate.  
  
They eat together, all three, and after 15 minutes, Koyama and Shige finally find out under all the sobbing and praising of how good Koyama's nabe is, that a costumer had stalked Tegoshi and waited for him in a dark alley and stopped him, molesting him, Tegoshi fighting and struggling and screaming and two pedestrians had helped while a third one had called for the cops.  
  
Tegoshi is still shaking and Shige is holding him in his arms, tightly and Koyama is sitting next to them feeling dumb, not knowing how to act with the deep bond these two have.  
  
Tegoshi wipes away his tears, beginning to curse shitty men.  
  
It's late and none of them want to send Tegoshi away now, so Koyama offers to go home instead, but Shige disagrees.  
  
"The bed is large enough for three, I'm not letting anyone go outside at this hour alone" Shige decides.  
   
They have to squeeze in though, Shige in the middle with Koyama's head nuzzled against his neck and Tegoshi grins.  
  
"How weird to share your bed with your ex and boyfriend, ne, Shige-chan"  
  
Koyama's ears totter at the familiar suffix and Tegoshi seems to notice. "Don't worry, Koyama-san, I have no intentions whatsoever. I love Massu-tan too much." He yawns before falling into the sheets, startling Shige a bit. "You too look look really good together. I would have gone to Massu's but he's working"  
  
Koyama blushes and Shige pulls an arm around him possessively, and Koyama beams, snuggling up to him, and at some point they all find sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
In the morning, they find a note by Tegoshi on the kitchen counter.  
  
" _Thank you so much for last night. I'm fine now. I'm leaving you little love birds alone now, kisses, Tego_ "

  
  
"Last night.. was odd, but it was nice," Koyama says as he sits on the barstool while Shige makes tea. "I .. I mean.. I really liked it when you held me like that..."  
  
Shige puts down the teapot and walks around the counter, sliding his arms around Koyama's waist, and Koyama leans back against his chest. "You know why I like you? You're cute and so pure and honest, and you don't want just my body, or the illusion I sell."  
  
"Even though it turns me on" Koyama smirks, and Shige mouthes his neck.  
  
"And I like how it does, so much that I'm willing to put this on for you and dance just for you"  
  
"Hnn~" Koyama humms, "my Escort"  
  
"Yours and only yours" Shige holds Koyama tighter and softly bites down and Koyama gasps.  
  
"Shige..."  
  
Shige has Koyama turned around in no time, clever fingers unbottoning his white shirt and soft lips ghost hot, steamy kisses over Koyama's chest and he squirms. "I was a bit jealous of your strong bond with Tegoshi, but now I understand" he moans as Shige possessively pulls him into an embrace, hands in his hair and kissing him.  
  
They end up half naked against the barstool and they don't even make it to the bed, Koyama being so devoted to Shige, showing it to him with his every fiber and Shige taking it all in, large hands roaming over Koyama's back as he is standing in the room, back bend beautifully and his hands clawing to the barstool as Shige takes him from behind, pressing close to be as close as possible and his hands then look for Koyama's and they lace their fingers together as Shige finds a slow and deep rhythm, planting kisses on Koyama's shoulders as Koyama cries out.  
  
Koyama doesn't remember how but they somehow ended up in bed after all, with Shige carrying him there after they came, laying him down on the soft mattress, kissing down his chest slowly, finding every spot he learned Koyama likes and has him shivering, showering him in gentle attention and affection and Koyama strokes both of Shige's cheeks with his thumbs, feeling his heart filling with love he can't put into words.  
  
Koyama motions for Shige to lie on his back and hovers over him, each gentle and sweet kiss down his spine making Shige shiver until warm lips reaches Shige's sacrum.  
  
"Kei.." Shige breathes and his head is comfortable on his crossed arms, eyes closed. This time, it's Koyama who reaches for the nightstand to fetch the lube.

  
  
Koyama loves Shige's voice. The way he moans with the dark timbre when he lets go, just like now, when Koyama is inside him, taking him slow and deep, claiming him, making love to him in every way he can imagine. He lays down on Shige's back and their hands find each other while Koyama pants into Shige's ear.  
  
"I love you," he suddenly utters, like everything of those things it comes out of nowhere and he doesn't even know where it comes from but Shige smiles weakly, turning his head to catch his lips and Koyama tries to kiss him as Shige growls.  
  
"Kei.. I want you.. like this.. always.." Shige pants and moves his back and Koyama slightly changes his angle, making Shige to be the one to cry out as his sweet spot is rubbed against and thrusted against repeatedly until he can't take it anymore and he comes again, shortly followed by Koyama who collapses onto him after pulling out.  
  
They don't want to move an inch, Koyama placing soft, lazy kisses into Shige's neck and Shige purrs contently in a way he could compete with Milk.  
  
When Koyama finally slides to the side, he laces his fingers together with Shige's and maneuvers his thigh between Shige's, searching out for the most possible body contact.  
  
They keep laying there like this, and Koyama finally takes note to thank his school friend for dragging him along to the club that night.


End file.
